THE QUARTERBACK
by eddietargino
Summary: Isabella Swan sempre fora apaixonada por Edward Cullen e quando a chance de finalmente ficar com o garoto chegou, ela não pode recusar. Porém, enquanto para Bella a noite foi inesquecível, para ele todos os sentimentos foram esquecidos, assim como a garota. De volta as aulas, ela tenta voltar a sua rotina, entretanto se sente acuada, já que Edward começa a ficar ao seu lado o tempo
1. Chapter 1

**THE QUARTERBACK**

**Sinopse: **Isabella Swan sempre fora apaixonada por Edward Cullen e quando a chance de finalmente ficar com o garoto chegou, ela não pode recusar. Porém, enquanto para Bella a noite foi inesquecível, para ele todos os sentimentos foram esquecidos, assim como a garota. De volta as aulas, ela tenta voltar a sua rotina, entretanto se sente acuada, já que Edward começa a ficar ao seu lado o tempo inteiro.

~O~

**Prólogo.**

Eu podia sentir suas mãos por todo o lugar. Pelas minhas pernas, pelos meus braços, pelas minhas costas e por lugares que até mesmo eu tinha vergonha de tocar.

Seus lábios estavam grudados nos meus, sua boca tinha gosto de cerveja e menta. É bom. Suave. Sua língua se enroscava na minha e era tão estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom. Tudo estava sendo bom. Novo e bom.

Quando fiquei sem ar, puxei o cabelo da sua nuca o afastando um pouco de mim, então ele levou sua boca para meu pescoço e chupar a minha pele. Meus olhos reviraram de prazer e sem querer soltei um gemido escandaloso até para uma vadia.

Era impressão minha ou o ar estava acabando? Por que por mais que eu o puxe pelo meu nariz eu sinto a dificuldade de tê-lo em meus pulmões?

As mãos de Edward correram pelos meus quadris e agarram minhas coxas com força, fui inçada para cima e senti o seu quadril apertar por entre minhas pernas, bem no meu centro, a ereção fez com que o formigamento em minha intimidade aumentasse.

Quente. Estava ficando cada vez mais quente. O suor estava começando a se formar na minha testa e eu sabia que não era apenas em mim, mas nele também.

– Hey baby, que tal irmos para um lugar mais vazio? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, sua voz tão rouca que eu mal podia reconhecê-la.

Minha garganta estava seca e eu queria beijá-lo de novo. Quando ele colocaria sua boca na minha de novo?

– Hmmm pra onde vamos? – perguntei com a voz fraca, saindo quase como um sussurro.

Senti sua boca estava no pescoço de novo. Beijando, chupando, sentindo o gosto da minha pele, ficaria uma marca, mas quem estava se importando mesmo? Eu estava sentindo sensações tão boas com isso.

– Meus pais estão fora de casa. – ele finalmente me respondeu – Estou sozinho por uma noite inteira.

Eu puxei sua cabeça pelo cabelo mais uma vez e olhei bem para seu rosto, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e sua boca estava aberta buscando por ar, seu peito subia e descia assim como o meu e eu podia senti o seu membro cutucando-me sob o seu jeans.

– Acho que podemos ir. – eu respondi.

Ele me colocou de volta em meus pés e logo estava me puxando para fora do quarto de hospedes da casa de Tyler, o corredor estava cheio de pessoas bebendo, fumando, rindo, se agarrando e até mesmo dormindo.

Passamos pelas pessoas do andar de baixo e eu não deixei de notar os olhares maliciosos dos seus colegas de em sua direção, eles sabiam que estávamos saindo por que íamos acabar a noite em baixos de lençóis, pelo menos eu espero que seja em uma cama.

Quando entrei no carro dele eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Mesmo estando excitada eu sentia que o nervosismo tomar conta de mim. Enquanto manobrava o carro para fora da vaga, sua mão foi para a minha coxa por baixa do meu vestido. Eu suspirei quando senti a sua caricia e olhei para ele que fez o mesmo e me lançou um sorriso torto cheio de confiança e eu soube que podia confiar nele.

~O~

**Olá pessoa! Bem, estou postando estória nova aqui no site. Não sou muito acostumada a postar aqui, mas sim no nyah, estou tentando me adaptar aqui. **

**Bem, essa fanfic eu já posto no nyah e pensei em postar aqui para ver o que acontece. Esse é o prólogo, espero que goste. No Fim de semana posto o próximo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoal, eu tinha prometido no capítulo anterior que iria postar no fim de semana e muitos fins de semana passaram e nada de cumprir a promessa, mas cá estou eu com o primeiro capítulo. **

**É que eu realmente não estou adaptada a essa plataforma de postagem do fanfiction*net e acho que vou demorar a me acostumar ainda.**

**Meus agradecimento a Ada, Anônimo, kjessica, theslenn e mandy admirer pelos comentários e também para aqueles que deram follow. **

**Vamos lá? **

~O~

**Capítulo Um**

**Bella**

Toda garota sonha com seu príncipe encantando montado em um cavalo branco esperando que ele venha te resgatar e levá-la para viver o "felizes para sempre". Eu sou uma dessas que sonha em encontrar seu amor verdadeiro, mas infelizmente, a realidade é muito mais opressora do que nos contos de fadas, apesar de ter pais verdadeiramente amorosos e atenciosos, o meu inferno pessoal se resume a ensino médio.

A escola pode ser cruel quando não se é popular. Quando não se é uma líder de torcida, um jogador do time de futebol ou alguém que fez algo realmente interessante para se destacar – algo que não seja acadêmico -, você acaba sendo um simples aluno que faz parte dos rejeitados.

Nunca importei muito com esses títulos, mas eles faziam parte da minha vida mesmo eu não me importando com eles. É justamente por causa dele que o meu sonho de conhecer meu príncipe encantado – não tão encantado - está distante.

Olhei pelo longo corredor lotado de alunos, ele vinha em minha direção com seus amigos do time de futebol. Ele não estava usando sua jaqueta do time, por isso posso ver com mais clareza a sua camisa branca apertada abraçar os músculos de seu tórax e braços, sua calça jeans preta justa envolve suas pernas malhadas pelos anos de academia e futebol. Seu rosto estava brilhante, tem um sorriso largo em seus lábios é radiante e cada garota que olha para ele sorri automaticamente apenas pelo fato dele estar sorrindo. Mesmo de longe posso ver seus olhos brilhantes, quem ver Edward pode confundi-lo com um calouro de faculdade e não um estudante de ensino médio. Ele é totalmente quente, mesmo com jeito um tanto arredio e presunçoso.

Solto um suspiro involuntário que chama atenção de Alice que fala continuamente sobre seu futuro romance com Jasper Whitlock, melhor amigo do meu príncipe não tão encantado.

Minha melhor amiga é como eu, a única diferença é que ao contrario de mim, ela parte para a luta e não se acomoda com a situação. Ela sempre joga isso na minha cara, vive dizendo pelos cotovelos que sou acomodada e que se eu quisesse mesmo ter um relacionamento com ele, teria que lutar e mostrar o que ele poderia ter.

Balela.

Não sabia ela que ele sabia bem o que ele poderia ter, eu havia agido, eu havia partindo para luta, mas algo tinha saído errado e o tiro saiu pela culatra e acabei apenas como mais uma de suas vadias.

Fiquei feliz que ele não ter contando pra ninguém o que aconteceu depois que saímos da festa do Tyler há duas semanas. Depois de dormir com ele e ser dispensada - como ele sempre fazia - tudo que eu menos queria era virar uma garota mal falada. Apesar de eu ter quase certeza de que ele não falou sobre isso com ninguém porque ele simplesmente não sabia quem eu era, ele apenas me colocou contra a parede e me beijou, sem sequer se preocupar em saber que eu era.

Certamente fui tola em pensar que algo fluiria depois de um encontro como aquele.

Uma mão balançou na frente do meu rosto, então eu voltei para o mundo real. Olhei para Alice que bufou e fechou seu armário com força colocando seu livro de história na frente do seu corpo e caminhou pelo corredor que agora tinha um número reduzido de pessoas.

– Alice, por favor. – eu pedi já prevendo suas reclamações.

– O que Bella? – ela se vira e olha para mim com seu olhar zangado – Estou aqui, abrindo meu coração para você, dizendo como eu estou me sentindo em relação ao amor e você esta divagando sobre seu sonho de consumo, Edward "fodedor" Cullen.

– Eu estou prestando atenção, Alice. – eu me defendi mesmo sabendo que não tinha chances.

– Não, você não esta! Você esta pensando em como seria a sua vida se você estivesse nos braços de Edward Cullen. – sua voz era afiada como uma navalha – Bella, eu posso estar sendo egocêntrica, mas estou ao ponto de dar o maior passo da minha vida.

– Eu sei e acredite, eu estou sentindo uma pontada de inveja pela sua determinação.

– Não preciso da sua inveja, preciso do seu apoio. Eu preciso sentir que posso contar com seu ombro para chorar se tudo der merda. – ela choramingou e olhou por cima do seu ombro, Jasper estava parado ao lado de Edward e Emmett, outro integrante do time de futebol, ele estava com a bola na mão passando ela de uma mão para outra. – Sinto que será difícil, porque eu acho que ele ainda está bem ligado a vadia Maria.

– Acredite, vai ser muito difícil. – eu respondi ajeitando minha mochila no ombro – Ela é uma vadia que não desiste, ela anda com Irina e sabemos que Irina é uma vadia persistente.

– Nem me lembre. – ela revira os olhos – mas eu vou mostrar que ele vai ganhar comigo. – ela me lançou um sorriso confiante e piscou, lá estava a minha melhor amiga.

As aulas parecem passar rápidas para mim. Sempre me senti confortável nas aulas, prestando atenção nas explicações dos professores e fazendo anotações em meu bloco de notas de folhas amarelas, acho que o fato de que gostar de alguém estava me ajudando nessa parte.

Quando o sinal do almoço tocou, eu guardei o meu material na mochila e me arrastei ate o refeitório, já tirando a minha carteira do bolso maior da minha mochila e tirando algumas notas para pagar pela minha comida. Estava arrumando a salada de alface no meu prato quando alguém se esbarra do meu lado e eu tenho que me segurar no balcão para não cair. Recomponho-me e preparo para xingar o desgraçado que quase me levou ao chão e eu congelo ao ver Edward ao meu lado sorrindo sedutoramente.

Meu coração parece que vai pular do peito de tão rápido que ele esta batendo e eu puxo a respiração, busco as palavras que eu iria lançar para ele, mas elas parecem ter fugido da minha mente. Um de seus colegas de time o soca e ele se vira um pouco para bater de volta. Ele ri alto e volta-se para mim de novo.

– Foi sem querer. – sua voz sai enrolada por causa da risada.

– Devia olhar por onde anda. – eu resmunguei pensando se eu deveria chamá-lo de idiota ou coisa parecida, mas desisto e apenas recolho minha bandeja e caminho com passos rápidos ate uma mesa vazia no canto.

Mexendo nas folhas verdes da alface eu escuto a cadeira na minha frente se mexendo e logo Alice esta ocupando o lugar vazio.

– O que foi aquilo com Edward Cullen na fila? – ela se inclinou sobre a mesa para falar.

– Não foi nada demais, apenas você prestou atenção nisso. – comi um pouco da minha salada para evitar sobre aquilo. – você que vê cenas em tudo.

– Mas é que você parecia ter congelado quando viu que era ele do seu lado. – Alice tentou conter o riso – parecia uma estatua de cera.

– Eu apenas quero esquecer isso Alice, não foi nada. – encerro o assunto e começo a comer a minha salada com mais atenção.

O almoço pareceu passar lentamente, quando o sinal tocou Alice e eu fomos até nossos armários pegar nossos livros para a próxima aula, a minha era de biologia e era a única matéria em que não estávamos na mesma sala.

Senhor Molina é o tipo de professor que abusa de artimanhas para chamar a atenção dos alunos, suas aulas sempre eram descontraídas e ele sempre inventava coisas novas para fazermos e isso acaba dando certo por que a classe inteira acabava participando mais afetivamente da aula e todos tinham uma media azul em seus boletins no fim do semestre.

Quando atravessei a porta da sala de aula eu congelei ao ver que a minha mesa estava ocupada por Edward, ao lado dele estavam três lideres de torcida. Irina, Kate e Jessica. Cerrei os dentes e os punhos me perguntando mentalmente por que diabos ele estava na minha aula de biologia sendo que não estudávamos juntos nessa aula. Se bem que Kate e Jessica poderiam ter arrastado ele ate aqui já que elas sim estão nessa aula, mas isso não me importava agora. Eu estava com raiva e simplesmente queria eles quatro longe do meu lugar.

Eu sentia-me seriamente ciumenta em relação a ele depois daquela noite, não que eu quisesse ou pudesse controlar isso, eu apenas sentia que era difícil demais para eu vê-lo flertando com aquelas garotas fúteis e como ele deveria ter me comparado com elas depois daquela noite.

Apenas o pensamento de ser comparada com um delas me enervou.

Dei passos duros até o meu lugar e pigarreei o mais alto que consegui, eles pararam de conversar e então as três vadias se viraram e me olharam se cima a baixo me dando um olhar de desagrado que fiz questão de ignorar. Como se algum dia eu desse alguma importância para a opinião delas.

Edward olhou para mim por entre as meninas e pareceu me reconhecer, já que ele deu um leve aceno de cabeça e falou comigo.

– Ei garota do refeitório.

– Olá, eu sinto muito, mas você e suas amigas terão que ocupar outra mesa para fofocar porque eu tenho que sentar no meu lugar. – eu resmunguei com mau humor.

– Hey garota, eu sento aqui com você agora, então trate de ser uma boa menina e aprenda a dividir. – ele respondeu e as meninas riram feito hienas como se ele tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Idiotas.

– Você não é dessa turma, então...

Eu fui interrompida quando o senhor Molina entrou na sala carregando grandes caixas que pareciam pesadas já que ele estava até suando, os alunos começaram a se acomodarem em seus lugares e o trio de lideres acenou um breve adeus para Edward.

– Algum problema que está impedido de você estar em seu lugar senhora Swan? – ele me perguntou quando me viu de pé ao lado da minha mesa.

– Só estou tendo problemas com ele. – eu apontei para Edward que continuava calado. Melhor assim.

– Eu acho que a senhorita terá que se adequar a ter um parceiro agora, porque Edward faz parte da nossa turma. – Sr. Molina me deu as costas e eu senti-me verdadeiramente frustrada.

Arrastei-me para o lugar ao lado de Edward e coloquei minha mochila em cima da mesa, abrindo-a logo em seguida para tirar meu livro, meu bloco de anotações e meus óculos de grau para rever um pouco do conteúdo dado na ultima aula.

– Não sou todo chato, poderíamos nos conhecer melhor. – a voz de Edward disse muito próxima de mim, eu virei meu rosto e o olhei com surpresa, lá estava aquele sorriso presunçoso de novo estampando seu rosto e o deixando ainda mais bonito.

– Hmmm. – eu dei de ombros e voltei meus olhos de novo meu bloco de notas, meu cabelo caiu formando uma cortina impedido que ele olhe para meu rosto diretamente e eu agradeci por não ter prendido meu cabelo antes de entrar.

Que merda a vida estava tentando aprontar comigo agora? Ano passado Edward e eu tínhamos cerca de quatro aulas juntos e nunca sequer esbarramos na entrada ou na saída de uma delas e agora estávamos simplesmente nos encontrando o tempo inteiro e ele ainda trocava palavras comigo.

Senhor Molina sentou-se em sua mesa e pegou seu diário, eu arrumei meus óculos no rosto e vi Edward mexer-se na cadeira ao meu lado como se sentisse desconfortável.

– Estava pensando com meus botões. – o professor começou mexendo nos botões de sua camisa como se ele literalmente estivesse pensando com os botões de sua camisa – estamos começando mais um ano então eu achei que vocês poderiam se entrosar mais com seus colegas. – eu já conhecia essa velha ladainha e temi o que estava por vir – então resolvi que deveríamos começar com os trabalhos mais cedo este ano.

Eu tremi na base e gemi com todos os outros alunos em desaprovação, tudo o que menos queria era ter que fazer meu trabalho com Edward e mesmo que eu pedisse um sorteio, nunca que o Sr. Molina iria fazer um.

Olhei para meu colega e segurei um suspiro derrotado, será que o destino estava tentando me dar um empurrão ou apenas querendo brincar um pouco com a minha sanidade?

~O~

Até amanha, prometo. =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá pessoal, como eu tinha prometido aqui está o segundo capítulo da fanfic. **

**Obrigada a theslenn que comentou o capítulo anterior. **

**Beijos! **

~O~

Eu não me sentia pronta para ficar tão perto de Edward depois daquela noite, ainda mais imaginando que ele simplesmente não se lembrava de que tinha fodido comigo no seu quarto enquanto seus pais estavam fora.

Alice queria bolar um plano mirabolante para que conseguíssemos arrumar nossos garotos a tempo de irmos para o baile de namorados em fevereiro e ela não parava de falar sobre como deveríamos agir próximo a eles e fazê-los ficar fascinados por nós.

Enquanto ela ficava tagarelando sobre isso, eu só conseguia pensar nas horas que eu estaria ao lado dele, em como essas horas seriam exaustivas para mim e meus sentimentos confusos. Já havia sido difícil demais passar apenas uma hora ao lado dele durante a aula e eu não sabia como agüentar ficar ao lado dele durante horas seguidas fora da escola.

Por que eu tinha que ser tão boba e sentimentalista em relação a isso? Várias garotas já passaram pelos braços de Edward ao longo dos últimos anos e eu nunca via nenhuma delas chorando aos seus pés ou pelos cantos do colégio por serem esquecidas por causa de uma foda. Bem, eu não estava fazendo isso, eu estava me fingindo de forte, elas poderiam estar fazendo isso também, mas a maioria das garotas com quem ele ficava costumam ser vadias atiradas que não parecem ter esse tipo de força de vontade para se manterem firmes estando com o emocional tão abalado, elas simplesmente parecem não se importarem. Era sexo casual, simples, sem dor, sem nenhum tipo de ligação sentimental, apenas contato físico e tesão.

A culpa é totalmente minha, não deveria ter deixado os meus hormônios de adolescente se sobreporem quando eu sabia que depois de tudo, os meus sentimentos acabariam tomando conta de mim.

Mas eu só tinha aquela chance de estar com ele, de sentir pelo menos uma vez que eu tinha chance com ele.

Quando o ultimo sinal tocou, Alice e eu fomos diretamente para o estacionamento, nos separamos quando cada uma foi para o seu carro. Peguei minhas chaves e abri a porta do meu Honda, liguei o veiculo assim que estava acomodada no banco do motorista, mas não tive a chance de sair da minha vaga porque um volvo prata parou bem atrás de mim me deixando sem espaço para sair.

Bati no volante com toda a minha força amaldiçoando mentalmente o bastardo que estava implicando comigo naquele momento. Sai do carro e caminhei com passos rápidos e zangados até o volvo reconhecendo no mesmo momento o dono daquele veiculo brilhante ao sol.

Não podia ser.

Parei abruptamente olhando para o céu na esperança de alguma salvação naquele momento.

Terceira vez.

Terceira vez em um único só dia em que eu encontrava Edward no meu caminho e me perguntei se aquilo podia piorar ou não.

Relutante eu voltei a caminhar até o carro, bati na janela de maneira suave e logo o vidro desceu revelando o motorista do veículo com aquele sorriso pretensioso no rosto.

Bastardo!

– Ei Cullen. – eu fiz o máximo para manter minha voz firme e mais zangada possível, mas com seus olhos em mim eu sentia a minha pele queimar. – Você não é dono do mundo e eu preciso ir para casa agora.

– Calma garota do refeitório. – ele apoiou o braço na porta do carro – Eu estava apenas pensando que temos que começar logo o projeto de biologia e lembrei que não temos como nos falar e nem marcamos nada sobre isso.

– Você não poderia ir até mim como uma pessoa normal? – perguntei tentando parecer zangada.

– É a mesma coisa. Por que não começamos algo logo? Podíamos fazer na minha casa. – ofereceu, sua voz estava cheia de segundas intenções. Um leve tremor passou por minha espinha, engoli asperamente e esforcei-me para controlar meus batimentos cardíacos descontrolados.

– Sem chances. – rebati soando ranzinza. – Minha mãe esta ocupada fazendo algumas encomendas, então vamos poder fazer alguma coisa em paz na minha casa.

Ele coçou o queixo.

– Por mim tudo bem. Eu posso ir lá pelas quatro, depois do treino de hoje.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e sem muito esforço puxou meu braço, tirou uma caneta do bolso do seu jeans, rabiscou letras garranchadas na minha pele branca e depois me soltou.

– Envie uma mensagem para mim me dizendo seu endereço e eu estarei lá às quatro. Te vejo mais tarde. – ele piscou e engatou a macha do carro, saiu do estacionamento tão rápido quando o transito permitia e eu continuei parada atrás do meu carro, olhando o numero de telefone escrito com letras tortas.

Naquela tarde eu fiquei trancada em meu quarto pensando em como seria as horas ao lado de Edward, eu tinha mandando uma mensagem para Edward logo que cheguei em casa da escola e meio que havia me arrependido disso.

Observei minha mãe enfeitar um bolo com tanto cuidado como um médico fazendo uma cirurgia do coração. Minha mãe era a melhor confeiteira da cidade, desbancando até a senhora Weber, dona da padaria. Todo mundo ama os bolos, docinhos e salgados que ela prepara com muito capricho e amor.

Há alguns anos minha mãe tinha o sonho de abrir uma confeitaria e deixar seu trabalho um pouco mais profissional, mas papai acabou sofrendo um acidente no trabalho e acabamos usando o dinheiro que ela tinha guardado para pagar contas que foram surgindo.

O relógio da cozinha marcou quatro horas em ponto e não demorou muito para que a campainha começasse a tocar. Puxei uma respiração profunda e então me levantei da mesa antes que minha mãe me mandasse ver quem estava batendo, peguei na maçaneta para abrir a porta tomando toda a coragem que tinha para fazer aquele movimento.

Quando eu abri a porta ele estava lá, o cabelo molhado caindo na testa, óculos de sol, a roupa diferente da que ele estava na escola, mas o velho sorriso estava lá, marcando presença em seus lábios.

– Hey garota do refeitório, pronta para uma tarde de diversão? – ele tirou os óculos escuros e colocou na gola da sua camisa, eu me perdi um pouco na intensidade verdes daqueles olhos e demorei um pouco para voltar a terra.

– Eu tenho um nome. - Fiz uma careta.

– Isabella, eu sei. – ele arrumou a mochila nas costas – Então, não vai me convidar para entrar?

Abri espaço para ele que passou por mim, seus olhos analisaram toda a sala de estar da minha casa e então ele soltou um longo assobio.

– Você tem uma bela casa aqui. – ele disse – então, vamos pro seu quarto e começar a trabalhar? – suas sobrancelhas se mexeram sugestivamente, meu coração perdeu uma batida lembrando-se daquela noite.

– Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva cowboy, eu vou pegar meu material e vamos começar isso na sala de jantar. - Ele fez uma careta, mas me acompanhou quando eu lhe mostrei o local onde faríamos a nossa lição.

...

Por incrível que pareça os dias passaram bem e mal ao mesmo tempo.

Foi difícil ficar perto do Edward, mas ao mesmo tempo todo o tempo com ele era divertido e tudo parecia tão natural como a luz do sol e o brilho da lua cheia – não que a visse muito por aqui.

Todos os dias depois do treino de futebol, ele vinha até a minha casa e trabalhávamos juntos no nosso projeto de biologia. Edward era bastante inteligente, o que me deixou curiosa para saber o porquê dele ter algumas notas ruins.

Segundo ele, esse foi o motivo da transferência de turma, a diretora sugeriu que ele mudasse de turma e testar se ele apresentava alguma melhora em suas notas.

– A culpa é das garotas que ficam chamando a minha atenção o tempo inteiro, eu simplesmente não consigo prestar atenção no que a senhor Molina esta falando durante a aula.

Aquilo me decepcionou um pouco, mas eu fingi uma risada de seu comentário e joguei outro para ele e o assunto acabou morrendo ali.

Edward era incrivelmente divertido, acho que nenhuma das garotas que ficou com ele conhecia esse lado humorado; apenas o lado sedutor, assim como eu.

Ser amigo de Edward devia ser muito fácil porque ele facilitava isso também. Comigo ele brincava e fazia piadas como se fossemos amigos de uma vida toda, mesmo que isso se limitasse a parte interna da minha casa. Eu deveria sentir-me ainda mais chateada com isso, nós nos comportávamos como amigos quando estávamos fazendo o trabalho, mas quando não estávamos, era como se não nos conhecêssemos. O máximo que fazíamos quando nos encontrávamos pelos corredores da escola era trocar olhares sem nenhum significado.

Sentir que estava perto dele era bom. Meu coração batia tão rápido quando ele gargalhava ou olhava para mim daquele jeito sedutor que só ele faz ou quando ele fala algo com malicia e as minhas bochechas esquentavam e ficavam coradas e então lá estava ele rindo de novo.

Mas a idéia de que logo eu não estaria mais perto dele daquela maneira estava sempre lá, me atormentando e me fazendo triste.

Quando o dia de entregar o trabalho ao senhor Molina chegou, não tive muito animo para ir para a escola. Lentamente eu me aprontei e tomei café da manha, meu carro não passou dos 30 km/h enquanto eu dirigia até o prédio da escola. Quando eu finalmente parei do estacionamento pedi para que as aulas passassem mais lentas do que o de costume.

Alice não parou de me perguntar qual era o meu problema e insistiu em me levar para enfermaria para que eu conseguisse um passe parar voltar para casa, mas tudo o que eu queria era que aquele dia inteiro não acontecesse.

Na hora do almoço eu me limitei a pegar apenas uma garrafa de suco de laranja para espantar a fome. As borboletas no estômago combinadas com um desconfortável frio no pé da barriga estavam me deixando maluca e sem condição alguma de comer.

Quando virei para encontrar Alice no meio da multidão de pessoas comendo, esbarrei em alguém e minha garrafa caiu no chão jorrando todo o meu almoço pelo piso branco do refeitório. Os pedidos de desculpa vieram rápido e logo eu reconheci a voz de Edward.

– Eu deveria ser proibido de encontrar de andar por aqui, sempre acabo batendo em você. – ele brincou sorrindo – não se preocupe, eu pago outro suco.

– Sem problemas, eu não estava mesmo com fome. – respondi com um sorriso fraco.

– Ei, hoje é o grande dia.

– Yep, vamos ver quanto vale aquela belezinha. – acenei com a cabeça sem jeito.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que alguém pigarreou atrás de Edward e demos atenção ao individuo.

– Ah, Bella, esse é meu LB*, primo e melhor amigo, Emmett McCarty. – Emmett acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso de covinhas, seus olhos me analisaram e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Emmett realmente tinha o tipo de jogador, ele tinha braços com músculos largos e era até mais alto que Edward, seu cabelo preto era bem curto, seus olhos azuis transmitiam confiança e seu sorriso era bastante bonito. Ele tinha tudo para ser intimidador se não fosse seu rosto de garoto e as covinhas cativantes evidentes na base de sua bochecha. Não tinha duvidas alguma de esses dois rapazes pertencem à mesma família.

– Sou Bella, Bella Swan. – ambos estendemos as mãos e apertamos, seu aperto era bem firme.

– Você é filha do chefe de policia Charlie Swan? – ele perguntou – Ele já me levou pra casa por que estava bêbado no gramado da casa de Tyler, naquele fim de semana, lembra Edward? – ele se virou para Edward e congelei com a simples menção, será que ele se lembrava de algo? – Você me deixou lá sozinho e saiu com alguma garota.

– Apenas lembro-me de você vomitando no meu sapato horas depois. – Edward deu uma cotovelada para trás atingindo a costela de Emmett que revidou da mesma maneira.

Afastei-me dos garotos correndo para fora do refeitório. Ouvi os gritos de Alice, mas ignorei e continue meu percurso ate o banheiro.

Meus sentimentos estavam formando uma bolha dentro de mim, o enjoou no meu estomago estava se tornando mais forte e temi passar mal bem no meio do corredor que estava ainda estava lotado de pessoas.

Quando cheguei a porta do banheiro eu abri ela com tudo e a tranquei e puxei o ar com força. Verifiquei em cada uma das cabines se havia alguém, quando tive certeza de que estava completamente sozinha, me tranquei em uma das cabines e me permiti chorar por aquela noite pela primeira vez.

A primeira vez que chorei por Edward Cullen.


End file.
